Angels & Demonis
by DarkMero
Summary: a akatsuki são demonios , Garotas que se mudam para konoha mexem com os akas as diferenças entre os dois Vão atrapalhar ira começar em konoha uma grande guerra entre anjos e demonios . FICHAS ABERTAS!
1. Conhecendo !

Saka - Chan : Olá Pessoas G_G

Nayoko : Ola Pessoas ~_G

Itachi : essas caras coisa boa não deve ser ...

Saka-chan e Nayoko :G _G

Itachi : que medo de vocês ! o.o

Sasori : Nhé Deixe o Hospicio deve tar cheio para ja não terem vindo pegar essas duas ¬¬"

Saka-chan : u.u

Nayoko : Marionete Baka Fique Quieta

Saka : Eu apaguei a outra fic Pois eu tive essa idea e achei muito melhor que a outra , Essa fic vai misturar muitos animes principalmente Chrono Crusade , Vai ser uma long fic sem previsão de capitulos .

Nayoko e saka :Curtam aeee \o/

* * *

_-Vamos lá garotas!, Gritou a Mais Velha_

_-Three little birds, sat on my window_

_And they told me I don't need to worry_

**Meu nome? Iwa no Naru Mas, meus amigos me chamam de Nyah.**_._

_-Summer came like cinnamon ,so sweet,_

_Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

**Eu tenho 14 anos , Tenho 2 irmãos uma Irmã Tayuya, e um Desaparecido..**

_-Maybe sometimes,_

_-We've got it wrong, but it's all right, falou docemente uma garota com touca de vaquinha_

**Essa de touquinha de vaca? O nome dela é **_._**Me-ushi , Ela tem 14 anos igual a mim Fã de vacas ...**

_The more things seem to change,_

_the more they stay the same._

**Essa que tá tocando Guitarra? o nome dela é Mitsu Tem 17 anos é uma das mais velhas daqui mais conhecida como sempai...**

_-Oh, don't you hesitate., Falou uma garota de cabelos negros_

**Ela tem uma voz muito bonita o nome dela e Dachi - chan o cabelos negros dão um ar mais bonito a ela ela tem 17 anos ...**

_-Girl, put your records on,_

_tell me your favorite song.- falei_

**A albina do meu lado? O Nome dela é Hidania o nome dela é meio estranho mas ela deixa claro não parecer homen! Tem 13 anos...**

_-You go ahead, let your hair down._

_Sapphire and faded jeans, Cantei Junto Com a Hidania Dando um passo pro lado girando _

**A Do meu outro lado a de cabelos pretos? Urumi-san ela pode parecer inocente mas não se deixe levar pela aparencia ela tem 14 anos...**

_**- **__I hope you get your dreams._

_Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_You're gonna find yourself some where,some how._

**Nós Somos umas garotas que podemos ser chamadas de "Anjos " Combatemos Demonios que Ninjas normais não conseguem derrotar...**

_-Blue as the sky,_

_sunburnt and lonely., Cantamos em trios Trocando Aletoriamente de Lugar_

**Vinhemos sozinhas de Suna Estamos morando nesse apartamento cada uma dorme com outra pessoa assim dificilitando a entrada de invasores...**

_-Sipping tea in the bar by the road side._

_-just relax, just relax_

_Don't you let those other boys fool you._

_Gotta love that afro hairdo._

_**Ah sim Esqueci de Apresentar essa garota de cabelos negros ate a coxa é a Satsuki - chan ela tem 15 anos ....**_

_-Maybe Sometimes_

_we feel afraid, but it's alright._

_The more you stay the same,_

_the more they seem to change._

_Don't you think it's strange?_

**Nossos Eternos Inimigos ... Os demonios! Acabam com muita vidas!**

_-Girl, Put Your Records On_

_tell me your favorite song._

_You go ahead, let your hair down._

_Sapphire and faded jeans,_

_I hope you get your dreams._

_Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_You're gonna find yourself some where, some how._

**Esses Bichinhos Ai no sofa São nossos Mascotes de Anjos são uma combinação de DNA animais com partes de Robos **

_Just more than I could take,_

_pity for pity's sake._

_Some nights kept me awake,_

_I thought that I was stronger._

_When you gonna realize,_

_that you don't even have to try any longer?_

_Do what you want to._

**São Umas Gracinhas Né?**

_-HAA Nyahhhh!, a Vaquinha Entrou em Alerta _

- Ahn? O que ? , Mitsu Parou de tocar para ver o que era

- In In Invasor! , a Vaquinha Gritou Caindo Do Sofá

- Aii Meu bêbe Cuidadoo!! , Me-ushi Falou indo socorrer sua mascote

- Quem Vai?

- Eu ! , Falei

- Vou surpevisiona , Dachi falou pegando o pingente dela Tambem

-Moon Darker Angel Methamorphos!

- Sun Light Angel Metharmophos!

Uma luz apareceu Segando todos

-Nyahhh, Gritou a Naru

- Vamos Voltar a Ativa! , Dachi

_"As duas sairam no calar da noite sem fazer muito barulho pulando em Telhado em Telhado Indo pelas Sombras e chamando Atenção Por onde passam muitas pessoas so as conhecem como Anjos Da Noite..."_

_Chegando no local do alerta era no teto de um apartamento ,com vinte e cinco andares, no local encontraram um passaro grande com os olhos vermelho e penas da cor marrom "_

- Grauuu! , o Passaro Gritou Feroz

- Ta Pronta Nyah? , Dachi

- Como sempre , Estala os dedos

- HOar , o passaro partiu para Cima

_- _Cuidado Nyah! , Dachi se esquivando e jogando a garota do predio fazendo ela cair no parapeito da janela de um "garoto"

_- Dachi _Que raios fez você me joga dai de cima?!

- Fique Quietinhha ai em baixo!

- Não me deixe ir te ajudar!

- Você e muito implicante sabia?!

- Deixa ?!

- Não , a garota empurrou a menor para dentro da janela

- ai! isso doeu sabia?!

- Fica quieta ai !, a garota se afastou com a luta do passaro

- Ai onde eu tou que lugar escuro é esse?

- ...

- Ai eu ouvi passos , A garota se enconstou no canto da parede do quarto escuro abraçou as pernas e suas asas ficaram em sinal de defesa

- Tum Tum Tum , os passos ficavam cada vez mais perto

- e agora o que farei , a garota falou em sussuro

- Tem alguem ai? , Uma voz que a garota achou doce estava se aproximando

- Não! ,a garota falou

- Eu sei que tem! , a Voz estava ficando cada vez mais perto

- .N..

o garoto chegou bem perto dela passou a mão no rosto da "anja" e perguntou

- Quem é você?

- Ham , Eu sou Nyah

- Nya?

- Sim

- Não posso te ver por causa da Luz , Mas Sua pele parece tão macia...

- Obri.. Obrigada

- Meu deuzinho do ceu sou sua anja me ajuda!

- Ham?

a garota puxou o misterioso garoto para um beijo quente suas linguas se tocaram e ele abaixou a garota a encostando ela na parede

-Menina nem te conheço ..

a garota botou um dedo na boca dele

- Quem liga hein?

Os dois se juntaram para mais um beijo , e so se separaram por causa da falta de oxigenio

- Droga de oxigenio , resmungou o menino

- Me desculpa mas , Qual o Seu nome?

- O Meu Akasuna no sasori

- Que nome Lindo

- Tum Tum Tum , se ouviam mais passos vindo de fora do quarto , depois se ouviu uma voz sasori você ta ai?

- Meu Irmão

- Não Um Humano

- Como Assim Um Humano?

- Longa Historia , Tenho que ir Desculpa

-Nos Vamos Nos Ver de Novo ?

- Claro , ela saiu pela janela

- Nyah , onde você estava?

- Onde você me jogou oras!

- Hahaha , a Maior Riu

- Vamos Voltar as Outras ja devem estar preoucupadas nyah!

- está bem

as duas sairam do local deixando o garoto no quarto sozinho no quarto

- Quando eu conheci essa garota é como se tivesse borboletas no estomago , se meu coração fizesse Knock Knock

- é isso!

ele pegou um papel e começou a anotar

- When a Meet You Girl My Heart Went Knock Kncok Now the butterfly on my stomach dont Stop Stop ...

Com as meninas na casa delas toda estavam no quarto no mesmo quarto naru e dachi ja tinham tomado banho estavam organizadas assim

Me-ushi , Nyah e Satsuki Na cama de casal

Dari - chan Mitsu em um colchão

Hidania e Lali em outro colchão

- Mas por que raios nós estamos em colchões se nós temos quartos? , Hidania

- Por que Sim Hidania! , Mitsu Falou com uma cara de Eu sou

- Hahahaha , Todas Riram

a Noite foi calma todas dormiram bem mas as 4 da manhã me -ushi e nyah estavam acordadas pintando as unhas

-Mel deuss que kawaii Nyah! , Me - ushi

- Ownt Obrigada Me - ushi , Nyah

- Nyah? Posso te fazer uma pergunta

- Claro

- O QUE VOCES DUAS ESTAM ACORDADAS A ESSA HORA! , Satsuki acordou com uma cara de bebada

- haushuashuahsuahsuahsu , as duas cairam na risada

- Riam enquanto podem! , a garota jogou um travesseiro nas duas

- hahahah , as tres riram

elas começaram a conversar e quando deu a hora de se aprontar

-O QUE EU NÃO VOU ENTRAR NESSAS SAIAS DE PUTAS NÃO! , Mitsu reclamou olhando para a saia

- Bota logo isso! , dari

- Aff !, Mitsu

- Ahhh Corram Ovo Assasino!

Cena : Nyah de baixo da mesa Satsuki com uma espatula tentando tira o ovo do ventilador Hidania junto com nyah de baixo da mesa Urumi se escondendo e me-ushi saiu correndo

- Lá vamos nós , Dari e mitsu

* * *

Saka:Gostaram?

Nayoko : Diz que Sim Sim*_*?

Saka : Aqui vai a descrição das personagems

* * *

Iwa no Naru:

Ela tem 14 anos cabelos loiros com as pontas rosas e 4 tranças pequenas na ponta do cabelo e o cabelo todo solto tem olhos azuis e cabelos nas coxas com franja no olho

* * *

Fujita Satsuki:

Ela tem 15 anos cabelos pretos com as pontas destacadas com cabelos nas coxa olhos verdes e uma ataquinha segurando a franja

* * *

Me-ushi :

Cabelos Marrons Até a cintura com as duas mechas branquinhas olho marrons claros e pele que parece neve(um pouco mas clarinha que a pele das outra meninas)

* * *

Dari-chan :

Cabelos Pretos Até as axilas sem franja tem 17 anos uma das mais velhas

e tem olhos azuis clarinhos

* * *

Mitsu :

Cabelos Cores agua oxigenada curtos e com a metade do cabelo até a cintura e como se fosse cortada e depois continua olhos Verdes

Franja repicada 17 anos

* * *

Urumi-san :

Cabelos pretos com as pontas cacheadinhas até um pouco acima da cintura olhos vermelhinhos e anda com uma fivela 14 anos

* * *

Hidania :

Cabelos Brancos Até a bunda com olhos cor de vinhos e com um coque e o resto do cabelo solto

13 anos

* * *

Saka : Minha Gente eu quero que todos participem da fic então eu iria pedir para as pessoas que quiserem que eu bote um personagem na fic é so dizer Mandem A Ficha do seu personagem!

x

Nome:

_Idade(entre 14 a 18 anos) :_

_Sexo ( Feminino ou masculino ) : _

_Descrição de aparencia: _

_Aceita Todos os termos do uso do personagem? Sim() Não()_

_Pessoas Livres :_

_Crhono _

_L_

Light

Sabato-san

Zetsu

Kisame

Neji

Shikamaru

Lee

Kankurou

Gaara

Dokuro- chan

Meroko

Suigetsu

Chiii(amiga minha )

* * *

Obrigada Pessoinhas Que vão mandar os personagems

Vou fazer o 2 assim que tive os personagems

Mandem reviwes o mundo não ta acabando faça alguem morre feliz!


	2. Escola!

Saka : Olá Quero avisar que as fichas continuam abertas G_G

Nayoko : é isso mesmo queremos mais personagens mas se não tiver o que nos témos ja são otimos ! ou otimas G_G

Saka : percebeu que ainda deidara não deu seus pitis?

Suigetsu : -chega com uma cara de lezo- Ola Criançada o Bozo Chegou

Nayoko : Que Gatinhooooooooooo S2

????? : Ei Solta que é meu!

Suigetsu : BRIGA DE MULHER G0G

Saka : Vamos Começar o 2 cap me desculpa os nomes da musicas do cap passado são

Put your records on - Coriney bailey

One Time - Justim Bieber

Curtamm ñ.ñ

* * *

_"Lá vamos nós de novo !"_

_-Como esse Ovo Foi parar Ai em cima? , Mitsu _

-LONGA HISTORIAAA!!!! , Satsuki

-Hahahaha , Dari-chan

-Muito engraçado alguem tira essa bosta do ventilador! , Naru

-Meu Deus , Dari-chan desliga o ventilador

-e agora o que agente toma café? , Hidania

- Isso , Naru tira uns sushis da geladeira

-Itadakimasuuuu , Urumi

O Café foi relativamente calmo sem ser a guerra de sushi's entre outras coisas todas estavam prontas para irem pro colegio pegaram uma condução nessa condução um garoto altamente ruivo com lapis nos olhos e olhos verdes limãos estava sentando na frente das garotas virado para elas , ele se apresentou como gaara sua irmã temari uma garota não muita alta com cabelos presos em xuxinhas e seu irmão que deu medo na urumi o kankurou eles eram da mesma sala 9° Ano B e o kankurou da sala da dari e da mitsu, Eles brincaram o caminho todo e a Naru e hidania começaram a se referir ao gaara como "Namorado" Como pura brincadeira Chegaram na porta de um grande colegio com muita gente, elas tiveram muito medo de entrar então ingnoraram os assobios e subiram correndo se despediram por que dari e mitsu não era da mesma sala das cincos

-Essa sala é tão Grande, Naru

- Né , Dava Para Ser Um P******, Hidania

- Hidania e seus pensamentos obscuros logo de manhã , Urumi logo depois rindo

- Mentes poluidas! , Satsuki Resmungou com as garotas

- e tu é super pura né Satsuki? , Me-ushi

- né sou uma santa , Satsuki

- hahahahah

AS Cincos escutaram uma garota falando num tom de choramingo

- Me Dá Por Favor ! , Uma garota Choramingava Tentando Pega os oculos

- Venha Pegar , Um Garoto alto estava levantando os oculos dela sem deixar ela pegar

- eu não enxergo nada! , ela pulava

- Dé o oculos da minha Irmã , uma garota de cabelos pretos com uma colerinha igual a da nya batia no menino sem resultado

- a Cavalaria Chegou? , outro menino Chegou

- eu tenho que ir para minha aula! , a garota choramingava

- o que ta acontecendo aqui ? , Naru chegou com as garotas

- Vão embora pirrallhas, os garotos

- Tecniquamente elas são da sua mesma sala, a garota ainda pulando falou

- Dê o oculos da minha nee-sama , a outra falou

- De o oculos dela , Satsuki Falou

- Não ,me obrigue

- Ta ,certo! , Satsuki Deu um soco fazendo o garoto cair

o outro olhou com medo e entregou os oculos da menina

- Desculpa qual é o nome de vocês duas ? , satsuki

- O Meuu é Chiii e o dela e Aimée

- Que nomes lindos! , satuski

-Arigato tenho que ir para minha aula Begos , ela se despidiu

- Sayonara Onee-sama , chii acenou

- Oi Chiiii Quem são ? , uma garota loira perguntou

-Essas São : Satsuki , Me-ushi . Naru , Hidania e Usagi chan

- Hahah meu nome é urumi , urumi respondeu

-meu é Sayuri , a garota respondeus

elas se sentaram juntos papearam a aula todinha passaram bilhetinhos

- Então No nordeste da africa ficava , O Professor ensinava

- Konoha! , um garoto Vi-kun falou

-Hahahahaha , todos riram

-Meu deus olha a nyah ainda ta rindo , Sayuri

- Nyah não siga a luz ! , Hidania pulou em cima da garota a derrubando e a enforcado

-YURI, os meninos Gritaram

- Hidania você vai me matar , nyah quase estava morrendo

- ahhh , Hidania saiu de cima

- Vão se sentar Muieres! , Professor

elas foram se sentar

- As Bruxas na epoca eram mulheres bonitas ...

- Então a nyah e a Sayuri Ja estariam Mortas! , Vi-kun Se Levantou De Novo

Então Nyah e Sayuri se levantaram

-Nois e Phoda! , nyah fez um dois com a mão

- Né !

Elas se sentaram o professor começou a explicar de novo

- Vamos Supor Que a sayuri se case com , ele falou proucurando alguem para falar

- COM O SUIGETSU!, Me-ushi falou

- Hahahaha , a turma riu

- eles só se paquerariam na igreja , o professor falou

Então ele explicou a aula sem mais interrupções

Uma professora de esportes entrou na sala

-Como vocês sabem nos vamos fazer o nosso jogos internos e a dança de vocês sera Dança do ventre

- Uiiii , os meninos falaram

- Todos estão Confirmados Os Pares Vão Juntar a Turma A com a B

- Ohhh , os meninos se acalmaram

-hahahahah , as meninas riram

Todos Desceram Para o Recreio e Na aula De Ed Fisica :

- As Duplas São :

........

Satsuki e Joshua

Me-ushi e Izumi

Nyah e Sasori

Chii e near

Misa e Light

L e Aimée

Hidania e Deidara

Urumi e Hidan

Sayuri e Suigetsu

- Priiiiiiiiiiiiim o Sinal Tocal

Todos sairam correndo , chegando em casa falaram sobre o primeiro dia de aula até que receberam uma ligação da chefe Angels que mandou elas irem para outra dimensão Busca Duas Garotas

-Garotas Vocês Sabem Que Essas Missões São Complexa De Mais , Mitsu Falou Ajeitando Sua Luva

- Então Queremos Que Fiquem! , Dachi

- Não Eu Vou , Naru fez um bico

- é eu tambem , Satsuki

- Depois Não Digam Que Nós Não Avisamos!

- Tá Legal , Satsuki Pulou No Portal

- Esperaa Minha POp Star! , Naru Pulou Atrás

- Isso Não Vai Dar Certo , As Duas Pularam no portal deixando as outras sozinhas

* * *

Minha Imaginação Acabou .

Mas Minhas Amigas Feh e Pi- Chan iram Aparecer

G_G

Fichas Abertas

Mandem Reviwes Para Autoras Com Problemas Mentais G_G


	3. Primeira Luta! Novas Membras!

Saka : G_G Olá Pessoas

Sasori : u.u

Saka : Eu estou muito emocionada snif Minha Historia esta fazendo muito sucesso Snif Obrigado Todos que fizeram isso posivell buaaaaaaa -q?

Nayoko : Arigatooooooo!!!

Sasori e-è

Saka : e queria agradeçer as minhas musicas que me influenciam e ao masashi -sensei Por ter feito o saso-chan tão delicioooso

Sasori : 0.o

Saka : Sim muitos fatos são inspirados em coisas da minha vidaa minha vida é mtoo estranha mesmo -.o

Sasori : Você é ESTRANHA!

Saka : Te Amo Tambem Sasori -agarra-

Censura

Nayoko : 0.0 Curtam a fiic e não vejam isso -vira a camera-

* * *

Chegando lá se depararam com um colegio grande bonito com um rio na frente o Nome do colegio e excolta (e-e) estranharam a diferença de konoha para "pernambuco" todos estavam olhando para elas

-é agora garotas vamos entrar , Mitsu

- Vamos , Elas Seguiram em direção a portaria

- Ei , Meninas Não Podem Entrar Sem a farda , o porteiro barrou elas

- Bankai , Satsuki Falou Faazendo o porteiro ir longe

- 0.0 , Naru

- fuu , Satsuki assoprou a mão

- Onde Agente encontra elas? , Naru

- Hum Pelos Meus Cálculos Na Cantina , Mitsu

- Vamos ,Naru foi na frente puxando Satsuki

Chegando Na Cantina da Bugaloo(e-e) Viram Mesas Vermelhas Varias Pessoas Com uma blusa escrita Ed Fisica

- Como agente sabe Quem é as garotas que nós estamos atrás? , Naru

- Simples Aqui as fotos delas , Dari-chan

-Hum , Naru

Naru Começou a procurar a garota chamada féh olhava para todo mundo mas achou ela perto de um garoto loiro e alto

- Com Licença Seu nome é feh?

- Orr Quem é você?

- Eu Sou Naru

- Naru é nome de hamster hahaha

- Pare meu nome é feh sim por que?

- Venha Comigo

- Por Que ?

- Já!

- Naru - chan Ja Achei a Pigi - chan , Satsuki

- Ei VOCÊS DUAS CUIDADO OS DEMONIOS! , Dari - chan

- Ham , Naru Foi Acertada Por um Chute

- Hahaha , Um garoto de cabelos Brancos riu com dentes de tubarões

- Ei Deixe ela , Satsuki Me Levantou

- Venham Pra Cima Otárias :B , Menino

As Duas Partiram Para o Ataque Lutaram Bravamente Com o Garoto Ele era muito Habilidoso Com sua Espada Mas As Garotas tinham otimas estrategias para ataque e defesa , elas reagiam como podiam estavam em vantagem mas nem quantidade é qualidade o garoto era muito bonito e forte!

- Vá suigetsu Deixe essas duas , um garoto ruivo falou

- Ahh Sasori Por que , Suigetsu

- Sa-Sas-Sa-Sasori? , Naru Olhou Vidrada-mente Para o Garoto

- N-Naru? , o Garoto Engoliu o Seco

- Você seu... , Naru

- Naru - Chan eu ja disse que não fui eu quem matou seus pais acredite em mim! , Sasori

- Rapido Pulem No Portal , Mitsu Falou Esperando Naru

- Sa-sori -Sama , Naru se aproximou do garoto deu um beijo na testa do garoto

- Na - Naru? , Sasori

- Desculpa

a Garota Correu Pulou No Portal Juntamente Com Féh , Pigi -chan , Dari - san, Mitsu e Satsuki

- Quem São Vocês? , Pigi - Chan

- Nós ? Somos os Angels Vinhemos Proteger Vocês , Mitsu Falou e Riu

- Naru Por que Você tá tão quieta ? , Satsuki

- Ham? Nada Nada Não , ela falou olhando Para Baixo

Chegando Em casa se depararam com a cena hidania , urumi-san , Sayuri , Me-ushi , Chiii e Sua irmã sentadas

- O que houve? , Dari

- Nós Descobrimos Uma Coisa ! , Urumi

- o Que? , Mitsu

- Elas Tambem São Anjos! , Hidania

- Serioo ? , Naru

- Seríssimo! , Hidania

- Sayuri - sama \o/ , Naru

- Naru - Chan \0/

- Ei Dari - chan Você não acha elas duas parecidas? , Mitsu

- Eu Acho , Dari

- Ham , as duas se viraram para as mais velhas

* * *

Gostaram ?

E Agora Será que elas tem algum parentesco? Sasori e Naru Inimigos Ou Namorados?

Suigetsu Como ele vai reagir como saber que Sayuri é uma Anja?!

Casais Estão prestes a aparecer

Desculpa pela demora lasquei o pé tava em prova e tava continuando as outras fics

FichasContinuam Abertas!

Mandem Reviwes os meninos que mandarem ganharam um Beijo Da Me - ushi

Me ushi : é o que?!

e as Meninas Um de suigetsu ou sasori G_G

Sasori e suigetsu : o QUE?!


End file.
